


fangs

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Caretaking, Demon Jack, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Sugar Daddy, Switch jack, Switch soldier: 76 | jack morrison, Top Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Sent on a mission to prove himself a worthy member of the guild, Gabriel was expecting an easy hunt. Not a hunt that lead to being turned into a vampire and living with his boyfriends significant others mansion in the very woods he was turned.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. #1

I drag my bag behind me, scanning the forest frantically. The intel was all wrong, there was supposed to be low level demon here. An easy kill. Not an experienced vampire that could snap my neck in one fell swoop.  
I don’t have the weapons needed for this, a rock salt gun and a summoning circle isn’t going to do shit against a vampire! I need to think, I only have one vial of holy water and I could probably fashion a stake out of a nearby tree branch if I could find one thick enough. But is it worth pausing for? He’s still hunting me, I haven’t lost him yet. I can feel his eyes on my back even now. Its off putting.

I could try to lose him by heading into a lake or stream, throw him off my scent for a bit while I take stock. But what if that doesn’t work? Its not worth it to lose my matches and food, nor to be soaking wet. Not worth it, I decide. I’ll need my matches whether or not he catches me. Plus being wet would weigh me down and I would risk hypothermia.

A twig snaps behind me and I whip around, coming face to face with the vampire. I hold my vial of holy water In front of me threateningly, and the vampire smirks. “you think that little amount of holy water can stop me?” he laughs, loud and cruel. It echoes off the trees until his laugh is coming from all around me, bearing down on me from all sides. “you hunters really are stupid” he grins, looking down at me. He’s massive, with hands so big I could it my entire head in the palm and a chest wider than I am.

“first hunt?” he asks, taking a step forward. I gulp, taking a step back. My back is pressed against a tree, its rough bark digs into my skin even through my clothes. I’m suddenly hyperaware of how exposed my neck is, my eyes nervously flick to his mouth. I can hear the blood rushing in my ears, my palms are sweaty, and I know he can see the fear in my eyes. “don’t be afraid little hunter, I’m not going to eat you” he takes another step forward, reaching out and grabbing my arm before I can move away. I’m trapped, I have nowhere to go.

I uncork my vial of holy water with a shaky hand, flinging it at him. The water hits him square in the eyes, he doesn’t flinch. He gives me a sympathetic look, dragging me closer. “its alright little hunter, you tried your best” he coos, using his thumb to brush away tears I didn’t know I was shedding.

I thrash in his grip, twisting and worming and trying to escape before I die. It doesn’t help, and before I can stop him the vampire has my head in his hand with me neck exposed, bringing it to his mouth. He doesn’t bite me, at least not at first. He starts by gently nipping me with his teeth, searching for a vein. I hate to admit it, but it feels good. His lips are soft and cushiony, and the way he’s lightly grazing his teeth on my skin reminds me of jack.

I whimper pathetically as he bites down, fangs piercing my skin. For a moment I think about begging for my life, but then I remember that monsters can’t be reasoned with. I screw my eyes closed, prepared to die. Instead, a relaxed feeling washes over me, causing me to fall limp in his grasp.

I realize in horror he’s turning me, pumping my veins full of poison. I should be scared, I should fight. I can’t. I can’t do anything. I’m stuck with the strange vampire supporting my weight in one hand and exposing my neck to him with another.

I’d rather die than become something like him, a monster with morals, unable to be reasoned with. The vampire doesn’t care, though. Vampires are incapable of caring. Oh god, what if I stop caring about jack? What if I stop caring about Jesse and Ana and Pharah? What if I attack them?  
As much as I don’t want to, I have to go back to the guild, Ana will know what to do. She’ll have a poultice or a potion or a tea that can fix this, she has to! They’ll understand, the intel was bad, it wasn’t my fault. Even if it delays me becoming a member, it’s better than turning on everyone I know and love. It will keep jack safe, and Pharah. i just have to get to Ana before the poison makes its way to my brain, before I lose myself and the everything will be fine. It can’t be that hard, right?  
I jerk as the vampire pulls his fangs out, unable to help the purr that rumbles out of my throat as he drags his tongue across the wound. He’s grinning, smirking actually. He thinks its funny. I glare at him through half lidded eyes, halfheartedly raising my lip in a snarl. that doesn’t stop him from petting my head with his thumb, dragging it through my curly hair and messing it up.

He laughs, this time quieter. Thankfully. My head is spinning, my thoughts turning to dust and scattering away in the cold autumn wind. Is it just the venom, or is the vampire’s hand really, really soft…?

Its hard not to enjoy his attention, despite the fear coursing through my veins. The vampire makes sure of it. Petting me and talking to me in a soft, hushed voice. The poison makes its way through my veins slowly but surely, muddling my thoughts past the point of return. I can feel the tent in my pants growing by the minute, and I don't realize I'm grinding my hips against the vampires hand until it's too late.

"Enjoying yourself, little hunter?" He asks, looking down at where I've curled myself into a little ball. He moves my head as if I'm nodding, since I can't. He slides my pants and underwear down, exposing my bare ass to the elements. Before I can comprehend what's happening he's dragging his tongue across my hole and I'm left moaning like a bitch in heat.

When he's satisfied With his work on my ass, he moves to my front, tenderly forcing my legs open so he can fit his head between them.

First he drags his tongue from the bottom of my cock all the way to the tip, licking a stripe up my dick until he reaches the tip of my cock, which he presses a kiss to. He looks down at my flustered face, licking the precum smeared on his lips. 

Then he leans back down and gently sucks one of my balls into his mouth, destroying whatever resolve I had left and making me cum all over my own stomach. 

Before I know it, I’m drifting off, succumbing to the effects of the poison. Before I go however, I hear the vampire rumble something that makes me shudder, even though I can’t make out the words


	2. #2

I find Gabe in the forest, huddled at the base of a tree and wrapped in a familiar blanket. No. nonononono. This cant happen, not like this. I knew he would get hurt eventually, but it wasn’t supposed to be like this! But the blanket, that means….

That means either akande found him and turned him, or akande found him and gave him something to help him. Secretly, despite everything telling me it would be bad, I hope he’s been turned. 

I know about his being in the guild, and I know about his feelings about me that’s why he doesn’t know about me, why he could never know about me, unless…

No. no that’s wrong, that’s not something I should be thinking. I shouldn’t wish that on anyone. Crouching down I put my hand to Gabriel’s forehead, burning hot. That doesn’t mean anything, I cant know if he’s been turned just from that. I roll him over, inspecting his neck. Two little bite marks look back at me, glaring red on his otherwise dark brown skin. Turned. Had he been simply drank from, the marks would be sloppy, less clean, more painful. These were done with care, precision. This was on purpose.

He’s fevered, delirious. He won’t remember this, and he won’t wake up until the poison has run its course. Until the changes begin. I scoop him up, keeping the blanket around his shoulders. He shifts in his sleep, pressing his face into my chest and groaning. He’s adorable, driven by the poison in his veins, making him reach out for the one who turned him, or at least the nearest person who can protect him while he’s vulnerable. That just happens to be me.

I take him back to the car – well, actually its his car – where its parked by the side of the road. I lay him down in the back seat, unhooking his fingers from the collar of my shirt. He makes a noise in his sleep, a mix between a croak and a whine. I wrap him up in the warm blanket again, surrounding him with akande’s stitched African script to keep him warm. He seems satisfied, curling up in a little ball and falling silent.

I hop in the front seat, buckling myself in and turning the key in the ignition. We aren’t far from the house, and the drive is short. From time to time i glance in the rearview mirror to check on him, make sure he’s still sleeping. Aside from that I keep my eyes on the road, watching as countless trees go by.

____________________________________________  
I wake up feeling light as a feather, surrounded by cozy blankets, in my own room. sunlight streams through the window, landing on jack. Jack is curled around me, a discarded book on his lap, the one he’d been reading for awhile. Magonia or something.  
He sits up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. When he spots me, he flashes me one of his brilliant smiles. “morning Gabe” he says, reaching forward and placing a kiss on my forehead. ”morning jack” I respond, forcing a smile for his sake. How did I get here? Oh god did jack find me!? Does he know!?  
That would be impossible, how would he know? I just need to play it off and take a trip to the guild and then I can fix this! And ill never have to tell jack wat almost happened and-

“Gabe, what were you doing out in the forest?” jack asks, looking concerned. Too concerned. Did he see the bite? Did he find me with the vampire? If so, wouldn’t the vampire turn him too? Oh god this is getting out of hand.

“uh, nothing….?” I offer, my head is swimming far too much for me to think of a believable lie. I shoot up in bed, remembering what I need to do. Quickly getting up I ignore how the floor sways beneath my feet, stuffing clothes and money in my bag. Jack watches me, not moving from his spot on the bed. “listen, uh, I’ve got to go check on someone” I lie, heading for the door.  
In a flash jack is pulling me back, stopping me from leaving. “I’m sorry Gabe, I can’t let you go. You’ll hurt someone, or yourself.” He says, he looks worried. My blood turns to ice in my veins, and I stop dead in my tracks. “what are you talking about?” I ask, feigning ignorance. 

“you think I don’t know about you being in a hunters guild, about how you feel about things like me, things like you. I know. And I know what the guild does to things like us. You don’t want to go there, so just get back in bed an let me care for you” he orders, jabbing his finger towards the bed.

No. no way. Jack can’t be one of those things. That would mean I’m not safe. That would mean everything jack said, all the times he told me he loved me, were a lie. That would mean something got so good at pretending to be human it could fool anyone, even a hunter.

I shove him away from me, taking a step back. “you fucking liar!” I scream, grabbing the first thing I can find and hurling it at his face. He dodges it, and the vase smashes against the wooden floor.” calm down Gabe, I know you’re angry but just calm down” he reasons. Monsters can’t be reasoned with.  
I throw another vase, this time it lands at his feet. He winces as it breaks, taking a step back to  
avoid the shards or ceramic flying in all directions. Then he’s got his arms around me, pinning me with my hands behind my back and my face pressed against the cold floor. “are you done throwing things?” he asks, though he doesn’t seem mad.  
After a few minutes of useless struggling I nod begrudgingly, and jack unpins me, helping me to my feet. He keeps his arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards the bed again.


	3. #3

I can’t help but wonder what type of monster jack is. He looks so human, so human infarct that he even managed to fool me. What sort of monster has managed to figure out how to do that?  
He must be a low ranking monster, since he’s managed to go this long without raising the suspicion of the guild. Maybe a lycan or another vampire? But no, someone would have noticed the bodies if he were a vampire.

Jack returns moments later, with something held behind his back. Immediately I am alert, imagining all the things he could be concealing. A knife, a gun, any sort of weapon. “what’s behind you back?” I growl, not taking my eyes off him for a second.

“nothing to worry about, just close your eyes” he orders. His voice is the same soft melodic voice it was before I knew he wasn’t human, but now I can’t hear it the same. He’s a monster, a freak of nature. A monster that’s so painfully human. He does nothing as I watch him, so hesitantly I close my eyes. If he’s going to kill me, better to get it over with now.

The bed beside me dips, and I almost open my eyes, but jacks hand is there, holding them closed. He presses something round and made of glass to my bottom lip and I open my mouth obediently. he tilts the glass thing back and a thick liquid fills my mouth. Its heavenly, better than anything I’ve ever tasted before.

It smells like copper, sweet and metallic in a familiar way. Its blood. I’m drinking blood. Shoving jacks hands away I snatch the vial away from him, looking between him and the blood. “who’s blood is this?” I demand, holding it up.

“its not important, just drink. You need it.” He tries to push the vial back towards me but I don’t let him. “answer me!” I demand again. He looks hurt, and for a second I feel bad. But then I remember what he is, and what I’m becoming.

“mine. Its my blood, ok. Now drink” this time I let him guide the vial back to my mouth, satisfied that he didn’t hurt anyone getting this. When the vial is empty, I set it aside, leaving it on the nightstand.   
“what are you, jack?” I ask, not looking him in the eye. He shifts uncomfortably, taking a few hesitant steps forward, faltering, and then resuming his course to sit on the bed with me. I almost shove him away when he puts his arms around me, instead I let him cradle me to his chest, resting his chin on my head.

“I’m a demon” he answers finally, neither of us can meet each other’s eyes. A demon. That makes sense. Could he have been the low-level demon the guild sent me after? The woods are near our house, and last night jack had been instant that I stay home with him. 

He catches me staring and stares right back, lacing his fingers in mine. “jack, why wont you let me go to the guild? If you’re worried ill sell you out, I won’t. We can even make one of your ridiculous deals or whatever” I mumble into his am. When did I bury my face in his arm? I don’t remember. He laughs at that, but sobers up soon after. “why do you want to go back to the guild? They can’t help you! You’ve seen what they do to people like us!” 

“that’s not rue! Ana would never hurt another member of the guild!” I argue, not liking what he’s insinuating. But it is true, and I know it. How many funerals have I attended, where a guild member gets turned, and then they go to Ana for help, and they never come out alive? Ana can’t help me. But jack can.

“’m sorry I threw a vase at you” I mumble, burying myself in jacks embrace. He lets me, wrapping his arms around me fully and kissing the top of my head. “’ts ok. I didn’t like that vase anyways”

We stay like that for awhile, with jack curled around me and me clinging to his arm. Soon though, I have to get up. My gums hurt, and I can feel my teeth getting looser by the minute. Rushing to the bathroom I lean over the sink, carefully grabbing my canine.

I give it an experimental wiggle, and it falls out, a few drops of blood. The same with the next one. When I’m done pulling out teeth, I spit out the blood, washing it down the drain by turning on the faucet. I look at the teeth in my hand, four canines. Yet when I run my tongue over my teeth I can already feel the new teeth poking through. Their the same size, and almost the same shape, but they’re sharper than human canines. They’re made to pierce flesh to get to the blood beneath.

I shudder at the thought, shaking my head. I drop the teeth in the trashcan, returning to bed. Jack is still there, waiting for me. I climb back into his grasp, letting him bury his face in my neck. “you ok?’ he asks, staying absolutely still. “yeah” I lie, “I’m ok” 

Why is jack so human? Why am I still the same? Am I still the same? Or have I just forgotten what I was like before? I don’t know. Part of me wants to go back to the guild, still. In my heart I know I would be killed, but a part of me is still clinging to the illusion of humanity. I’m not a human, not anymore. Humans don’t grow whole new sets of canines on a whim. Humans don’t drink blood. I can’t go back. I can’t stay here either, not when Jesse knows where I live. Not when I’ve become his worst enemy. God, how can I ever face him again?


	4. #4

Gabriel Reyes is missing. he hasn't been seen by anyone, caught by any surveillance cameras, or logged into or out of any social media or apps. that doesn't mean he's dead, despite what everyone thinks.  
i will find Gabriel, and i wont stop until i do. i don't care what sort of mess he's gotten himself into, i will get him out no matter what.  
so far i have only a small bit of evidence to go off of, jack took Gabe's car home, even though Gabriel never came home himself. and when i questioned him he seemed busy and was unwilling to answer a lot of my questions. i'm not sure he will like me too much after this..  
oh well, its worth it to get Gabriel back. i just need to keep looking, i would look through the woods where he got lost, but the owner doesn't want anyone on their land and has put trail cameras up around the place after finding out Gabe was there. that's kind of suspicious. on one hand, it is private property and the owner is very fond of the fragile eco system in the forest and doesn't want it disturbed, on the other, that was the last place Gabe was known to have been and the owner refuses to answer questions. infract he refused to even open my email. rude. and suspicious (but mostly just rude).  
however, someone being rude and protecting their private property is no basis for trespassing, and since i don't have a warrant and don't want to go to jail, i think I'll just have to make do with investigating from afar, for now. I'll be keeping my eye on him. I'll have to bug his phone, maybe put a tracker on his car. which means i'll have to steal from the guild's equipment room. if Ana catches me I'm screwed

“morning, Gabriel” Jack sits on the bed next to me, handing me a still warm cup of hot cocoa. I take it from him, sipping on it. It tastes odd, and I recoil, face twisting at the bitter taste. “its…great” I grimace, setting it aside “what did you put in it?”

“I put some chamomile in it” he smiles, pulling the covers further up “it will help you sleep and lower your blood pressure” he explains, sitting up and walking to the door. “yeah, whatever” I grumble, pulling the covers over my head. He woke me up to give me something to help me sleep? Seriously? 

I yawn, snuggling into the covers. My eyelids are heavy again, and I quickly fall asleep, maybe chamomile does work, or maybe it’s just because he woke me up at like two in the morning and I’m tired as shit.

I wake up a bit later – it feels like minutes, but time passes differently while you’re asleep- rolling over and burying my head in the pillow. The bed is hard and cold, did I fall out of the bed? I try to move my hands under me, only to find I can’t move them.

Cracking one eye open, I realize I’m in a dark, smooth concrete room. I shoot upwards, looking around frantically. When the fuck did I get here!? Where am I!? my arms are cuffed together with a pair of large handcuffs, There’s a metal collar around my neck, connected to the wall by a thick chain. 

I yank on the chain, it doesn’t give, obviously. I don’t know what I expected. Growling, I yank again, frustrated. I inspect the room, looking for anything to help me escape. There’s blankets and pillow where I’m sitting, and across the room from me is a locked steel door. Nothing here that will help me.

Huffing, I carefully lay down, trying to find a comfortable position. I grab the other pillow, forcing it over my head. Fuck. This is so bad. Where is jack? Does the guild have me? unlikely, I would have woken up, and even if I didn’t the guild’s interrogation rooms aren’t like this. 

As I’m lost in my thoughts, I almost miss the slight creak of the door as it opens. Steeling myself for what’s to come, I tense up, bracing should I be hit or kicked. Instead, two people walk up, and one of them crouches down next to me, using one massive hand to roll me over, forcing me to look at him.

It’s the man from before, the vampire who bit me. and beside him stands Jack, looking down at me concern written on his face. I recoil, backing into the wall. “what are you doing here!?” I snap, directing my question at both of them. Jack and the man share a glance, before the man speaks.

“you know I am the one who turned you, yes?” he asks, glaring I nod. “then you should know that as the one who turned you, I now own you” he says. I freeze. Nonono. Absolutely not. He cannot own me, that’s not how this works. i pry his hand off my shoulder, sitting up.

“jack what the hell is going on?” I demand, sitting up. “it’s true” he confirms, looking sheepish. “who even is he!?” I ask, rising to my feet. “why don’t you tell him who I am?” the vampire purrs, crossing his arms and smirking.

“this is Akande…my husband.” Jack mumbles, staring at the ground. My eyes fly to his finger, spotting the thin gold band on his ring finger. Jack is married!? But he was dating me! was anything about our relationship real?

“your husband, too, now” Akande grins, grabbing my arm and pulling me against his chest. I struggle against his grasp, trying to writhe out of his grasp. Tears well up in my eyes, and I pound my fist on his arm in frustration. “don’t cry, baby” he coos, wiping the tears from my cheeks. “I’ll take good care of you” he promises, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. He gently lowers me onto the floor, covering me in the blanket and patting my side. 

Jack has the decency to look ashamed as he slinks out of the room, following Akande through the door he came from as I watch them from my spot under the covers.


End file.
